Hungover In Paris
by Red Ink Madame
Summary: Going to Paris had been one of the best ideas she'd had in a long time. Getting drunk in Paris. Not so much.


**Title:** Hungover In Paris.

**Author:** gossipgirrlxoxo

**Characters/Pairing:**Jenny Shepard and Jethro Gibbs (Jibbs)

**Genre:** Smut/Humor

**Rating: **M

**Word Count:** 513

**Summary: **Going to Paris had been one of the best ideas she'd had in a long time. Getting drunk in Paris. Not so much.

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Non – season and episode related. It's a plotless story. Consider it as a kind of crack!fic.

**Notes: **Written for and inspired by MatteaAM. Because somehow our msn convo led to me writing this story. Also this is my first story to be put on , so please read & review. Feedback esp. honest feedback is always appreciated. For my all other stories, check out my LJ - .com/

**Disclaimer: **Oh believe me if I owned NCIS and it's characters. Leon Vance would never have become director. Kate would still be working along side Tony and I would have found another way to bring Ziva in. Also Jenny would still be director and would not be six feet under. Jethro and Jenny would be together and just to make Abby happy there would be Gibblets. But since Kate and Jenny are dead and Vance is now the director. It's clear who owns NCIS. Not me. Enough said.

* * *

Going to Paris had been one of the best ideas she'd had in a long time. Getting drunk in Paris. Not so much. As the soft morning light began to drift slowly through the slight crack in the curtains, a soft groan slipped from her lips. As instinctively she snuggled closer to the warm body beside her.

"Jen stop using me as a pillow."

Jethro whispered in slight amusement as he felt Jenny bury her head against his chest.

"Damn sunshine... make it go away Jethro."

Jenny mumbled almost incoherently, as yet another soft groan slipped from her lips.

"I wasn't the one who got drunk last night Jen."

Jethro chuckled, as he ran his hands through her always tantalizing auburn locks.

"Didn't hear you complaining last night Jethro."

Jenny smirked against his skin as his skilled fingers begin to move slowly up and down her silky smooth back.

"Never said that I did Jen."

Jethro smirked as Jenny's head shot up and she attempted to give him a glare, wincing slightly instead as sunlight continued to fill the room.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Jethro. This isn't funny."

"Come on Jen. You've gotta admit it's a little funny."

Jethro chuckled as Jenny playfully slapped his chest.

"Okay so maybe it's a little bit funny... But... I'm blaming you."

Jenny's lips curled into a wicked smile as she straddled his hips.

"Me? You're the one who wanted to drink that bottle of fancy bourbon."

"Hmm... but you didn't exactly stop me Jethro."

Jenny whispered as she ran her wicked mouth along his ear and jaw. Her hands running down his chest as Jethro felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine. His body responding instantly to her touch.

"Why would I Jen? I like it when you're drunk."

Jethro shrugged nonchalantly as he grabbed her hips and flipped her underneath him. A shriek of surprise slipping from her lips

"No fair Jethro."

Jenny let out a frustrated groan as her lips curved into an irresistible pout.

"Gotta cure that hangover of yours Jen."

Jethro smirked. His lips skimming across the silky smooth skin of her neck and chest as his mouth easily sought out her breasts. Working her nipples into worried peaks. Breathy moans slipped from her lips as her head fell back into the pillow beneath her. Her hands gripping the sheets as his demanding mouth set her body on fire and he slammed into her. Her cries of pleasure filled the room as she arched up against him and wrapped her legs around his hips. As his thrusts hit her hard and fast and she felt her control snap with ease. She pulled him down towards her. Her lips slammed against his. Tongues dueling for dominance as he found himself crashing over the edge with her.

Moments later when she felt her breathing return to normal and she spooned against him. Jenny realized that getting drunk in Paris hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
